


Еще партию?

by J_Squared (Wincent_Cester), Vongue



Series: Mini, R-NC17 [12]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Porn, Sex Toys, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vongue/pseuds/Vongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По фотографии с семейного празднования Рождества в Аспене.<br/>https://pbs.twimg.com/media/B6P211dCIAARsMC.jpg:large</p>
            </blockquote>





	Еще партию?

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. WTF J2 2015 - работа "Еще партию?"

В «скромном» коттедже, снятом на новогодние праздники в Аспене, можно потеряться. Дженсен решает, они не пойдут дальше бильярдной, и Джареду, в общем-то, все равно, если бы его еще не заставляли играть. Но Дженсен смотрит так разочарованно, мол, как, неужели ни одной партии, что отказать невозможно. Джаред мысленно принимает позу лотоса. В конце концов, чем дольше ожидание, тем слаще приз, а торопиться сегодня некуда.  
  
Дженсен улыбается и язвит, сосредоточенно прикусывает губы, катает мел между большим и указательным пальцами. Восхитительно расслабленный, естественный, свой — глаз не оторвать. Джаред и не отрывает, жадно вбирает каждое движение, удивляясь, как сам попадает по шарам. Он даже проигрывает вполне достойно, но не успевает с облегчением отложить кий, как Дженсен вздергивает брови:  
  
— А отыграться? Еще одну?  
  
У Джареда возникает стойкое ощущение, что его дразнят. С особой жестокостью. Нет, представьте себе, он не хочет отыграться, у него планы на сегодня, он соскучился, черт, так соскучился за бесконечный хиатус, и, пусть и пошел у Дженсена на поводу, не станет терпеть гребаную игру вечность. Дженсен тем временем уже собирает шары треугольником, наклоняется, собираясь разбить сет, задерживает дыхание. Банально, но поза отпечатывается на сетчатке, а Джаред, наперекор растущему возбуждению, неожиданно успокаивается. Никто не заставляет его играть по правилам, верно? Прежде чем кий успевает коснуться шара, Джаред одним махом огибает стол и пристраивается вплотную, положив ладонь на удобно оттопыренный зад. Дженсен замирает.  
  
— Шутишь, что ли? А если кием в глаз?  
  
— М-м-м, — раздумывает Джаред. — Пожалуй нет, спасибо. Не мог бы ты постоять так еще? У меня для тебя сюрприз.  
  
В некотором роде лестно, что после стольких лет ему все еще удается лишить Дженсена дара речи. Наглость, говорят, второе счастье. Дженсен опускает кий на пол в молчаливом: «Да ты охуел, Джей». «Я тоже тебя люблю», — мысленно отвечает Джаред.  
  
Он деловито расстегивает джинсы Дженсена, нетерпеливо лезет сразу меж ягодиц — и планы чуть не катятся к чертям: трусов на том нет.  
  
— Дже-енс, — стонет Джаред, жадно оглаживая крепкий зад, торопливо ныряя кончиками пальцев внутрь — влажно. Скользко. Готовился. — Блядь, блядь же!  
  
Дженсен неопределенно хмыкает. Он все еще изображает заинтересованность бильярдом, он охуенный актер как-никак, но правда просвечивает в легком прогибе поясницы, в том, как он переступает с ноги на ногу, подставляясь ласке. Оторвать от него руки почти физически больно. Джаред выуживает припасенный сюрприз из кармана и прячет руку за спиной, когда Дженсен порывается обернуться на тихий стук.   
  
— Не-а. Занимайся своим делом.  
  
С тихим ворчанием тот подчиняется: старательно притворяется, что целится. Джаред спускает джинсы Дженсена на бедра и возвращает пальцы на место. Кружит по скользкому сжатому отверстию, погружает внутрь на фалангу и тянет обратно, дразня. Дыхание Дженсена учащается, но — и только. Свободной рукой Джаред перебирает соединенные ниткой шарики, нащупывая крайний — все пять одинаковые, тяжелые, гладкие. Джаред долго выбирал такие, чтобы Дженсену понравилось — посмотрим теперь на его покер-фейс. Первый шарик ложится в ложбинку между ягодиц, Джаред легонько проводит им по расселине, и Дженсен застывает от неожиданности.  
  
— Бей, — ласково шепчет Джаред, еще не надавливая, лишь касаясь обещанием.   
  
Дженсен склоняет голову, честно стараясь сосредоточиться. Упрямый. Джаред продолжает дразнить, чуть нажимает, выжидая, и, когда бицепс Дженсена напрягается, отправляя кий вперед, — одновременно вталкивает игрушку внутрь. Дженсен забивает шар недрогнувшей рукой, аккуратно опускает кий и упирается обеими ладонями в стол, шумно выдохнув.  
  
— Что, уже не тянет играть? — удивляется Джаред, тут же впихивая второй шарик.  
  
Дженсен оборачивается, и от его взгляда в солнечном сплетении екает, будто Джаред видит его впервые. У Дженсена пунцовые щеки и лоб лоснится испариной, двухдневная щетина и недосып на лице после дня разъездов. А в глазах вызовом: думаешь, мне слабо?   
  
Джаред думает, что в жизни не видел никого красивее. Что никогда не любил больше этого невозможного человека, который умудряется, даже стоя раком со спущенными штанами и анальными шариками в заднице, выглядеть, как снизошедшее на землю божество. И неважно, что Джаред так думает примерно каждый раз, когда его видит.  
  
— Я бы мог, — тянет Дженсен с Диновой хрипотцой, которая, он знает, так заводит Джареда. — Но нет. Что-то расхотелось.  
  
— М-м-м, — Джаред в ответ вталкивает третий шарик. — А чего тогда?  
  
Дженсен прогибается сильнее, почти укладываясь грудью на стол.  
  
— Как ты думаешь, Джа? Чего мне хочется — чтобы ты наполнил меня всей связкой? Или подставил мне рот? Или вставил мне прямо здесь без резинки?  
  
— Ох-х... — гладкий шарик натягивает тонкую кожу и мгновенно исчезает внутри. — Я думаю, тебе хочется всего и сразу. Потому что ты жадина.  
  
— Потому что ты щедрый.  
  
Джаред кусает его за плечо. Обхватывает торчащий член и удовлетворенно урчит, когда тот вздрагивает: последний шарик проскальзывает внутрь, оставляя снаружи лишь широкое кольцо. Джаред водит кулаком вверх-вниз, стискивая крепко, как Дженсен любит, но недостаточно быстро, а освободившуюся руку кладет ему на живот, впаивая в себя. Дженсен шипит, порываясь сползти на пол, и Джаред удерживает его поперек талии. Ему не хватает рук расстегнуть собственную ширинку, и он втирается сквозь ткань в задницу Дженсена, нарочно толкая сильней. От мысли, что Дженсен наполнен внутри до отказа, шарики перемещаются, задевая простату, можно умом тронуться.   
  
— Ну как? — шепчет Джаред, обводя влажную головку большим пальцем. Он знает прекрасно — ему хорошо, его Дженсену: кулак весь намок от смазки.  
  
Ответом — лишь стон и капля пота, скатившаяся по виску. У Джареда самого стоит так, что аж больно, но он не может позволить себе оторваться, отпустить, поэтому напрягает ладонь сильнее и принимается дрочить по-настоящему. Подцепив кольцо, он тянет слегка, недостаточно, чтобы шарик раздвинул сжатый анус, но ощутимо — Дженсен захлебывается стоном, бедра его начинают подрагивать сигналом: скоро. Он так восхитительно извивается, дрожит, звучит, что кажется, можно кончить на резонансе от его оргазма. Джаред почти зол на себя за то, как подводит выдержка, как звенит на ультразвуке желание — хочется сосредоточиться лишь на Дженсене, на его наслаждении, упиваться им.  
  
Он едва не пропускает момент, когда ствол в ладони напрягается рывком, и поспешно тянет кольцо, разом выдергивая из Дженсена всю связку. Крик Дженсена — редкое, бесценное сокровище, есть чем гордиться. Дженсена потряхивает от оргазма так, что Джаред с трудом удерживает его в руках.  
  
— Тш-ш-ш, — шепчет он самодовольно в мокрый висок. — Мы только начали.  
  
Дженсен чумной и будто пьяный, и иногда Джареда словно выносит в альтернативную реальность, в которой существуют лишь они вдвоем. Порой он мечтает проснуться там, где не нужно прятаться за темными очками и дурацкими шапками, чтобы купить воды на заправке, где они с Дженсеном пасут овец на холмах Хоккайдо и на многие мили вокруг — никого. Вероятно, он сильно налажал в прошлой жизни, раз в этой так редко удается делать то, что по-настоящему хочется, с тем единственным, кто по-настоящему нужен.  
  
Взвалить единственно нужное на стол, когда оно в состоянии нестояния, дело не из простых, но Джареду удается. Дженсен успевает очухаться, чтобы оповестить: трахаться на бильярдном столе вовсе не так захватывающе, как представлялось.   
  
— Мне твердо! — заявляет он, и Джаред подсовывает под изнеженную задницу подушку с соседнего дивана. От их возни бильярдные шары совсем некстати подкатываются под локти, и приходится загонять их в лузы руками. Дженсен помогает, лежа на спине, изображает снежного ангела и хохочет — неожиданно это ужасно смешно, а у Джареда все еще крутит в животе от возбуждения, и хочется уже продолжения, которое он так щедро обещал. Непотребство он пресекает радикально: втягивает все еще мягкий член Дженсена целиком в рот и напрягает губы, сжимая сильнее. Дженсен давится смехом. Устраивает пятки на бортике, уходя в ощущения.  
  
— Мне нужен перерыв, — замечает он. — Мне уже не двадцать пять, знаешь ли.  
  
— М-м-х? — удивляется Джаред с полным ртом.  
  
— Может, сначала ты?  
  
Не выпуская изо рта член, Джаред улыбается краем губ. Ради Дженсена он готов смириться с мыслью, что никогда не обнимет его на улице, поступиться амбициями, застрять на площадке опостылевшего сериала на десять лет. Отложенный оргазм уж как-нибудь переживет.  
  
Он трогает припухшее, растянутое отверстие и гладит по кругу, повторяя движение языком по головке. Кровь приливает к члену Дженсена толчками, и Джаред проглатывает довольную усмешку. Он знает тело Дженсена лучше, чем тот сам, он мог бы написать инструкцию по его эксплуатации, и Дженсен наверняка удивился бы некоторым пунктам. Джаред знает точно, где и как нужно его ласкать, как потереть уздечку языком, чтобы сбить дыхание, а потом вытянуть стон, без перерыва накрыв губами мошонку. Дженсену вроде бы уже совсем не мешает твердость стола, он поддает бедрами вверх и с силой опускается на пальцы, жадный, требует всего и побольше. Теперь можно подумать и о себе.  
  
Джаред сдирает осточертевшую, мокрую от пота одежду, проводит головкой между ягодиц Дженсена вверх-вниз и тут же тычется в середину. Ему нужно внутрь, почувствовать, как тесно, до воя кайфово быть в нем, ощутить его так близко, как только возможно. Дженсен нетерпеливо ворчит, подгоняя, и Джаред, придерживая член у основания, плавно вталкивается сразу до конца. Низкий протяжный стон слышится словно со стороны, вырывается из горла сам собой. Дженсен такой горячий, такой идеально тесный, растянутый игрушкой точно под размер Джареда. От потребности двигаться темнеет в глазах, но Джаред ждет, пока Дженсен привыкнет, пока попросит. Ему каждый раз нужно, как в первый, услышать, что Дженсену надо, что ему хочется, что ему охуенно на члене Джареда — и Дженсен никогда не разочаровывает.  
  
— Давай, хороший. Давай, Джей, двигайся, ну же! Мне нужно, мне так охеренно хорошо от тебя, я хочу чувствова-а-ах...  
  
Дженсену невозможно отказать, если он просит как следует.  
  
Ладони ложатся на рельефно-знакомое, вслепую ласкают грудь, подрагивающий живот, взлетают к лицу — мазнуть по щеке, нагло впихнуться пальцами между губ. Джаред сминает их с неожиданным для себя напором, и Дженсен выгибается, вибрирует вокруг стоном. Наверное, это любовь — когда не надоедает на протяжении стольких лет ебаться с одним человеком, о чем Джаред тут же сообщает Дженсену, и тот едва не давится его пальцами.  
  
— Джей, — выдыхает он с редкой нежностью. — Заткнись и трахай меня сильнее, я же свихнусь сейчас...  
  
— Люблю, — прорывает Джареда. — Люблю тебя.  
  
Дженсен захлебывается вздохами, запрокидывает голову, упираясь затылком в зеленый фетр, обхватывает ногами талию Джареда так крепко, что получается не двигаться — а лишь мелко-мелко елозить, прижавшись яйцами к крепкому заду. Словно невидимая сила подцепляет изнутри и тянет наружу, захлестывая острым наслаждением, выворачивая наизнанку, в Дженсена, вовне — вдребезги. И сладким отголоском, эхом, Дженсен пульсирует, выливаясь себе на живот.   
  
За недолгое время Дженсен, похоже, успел сродниться с бильярдным столом: на невнятное предложение Джареда слезть уже нахер и проверить, не испортили ли они чужую собственность, он отзывается ленивым мычанием. Джаред бесцеремонно лапает его между ног, размазывает по коже сперму. Взрыкнув, Дженсен лягает его слегка и наконец сползает на пол. Выпрямляется восхитительно голый, блестящий от пота и смазки, и Джаред ощущает особенно остро, как летит, словно в кроличью нору, в бездну слепого обожания — ту самую, куда провалился десяток лет назад, и все никак не достигнет дна. Не факт, что оно вообще есть.  
  
Дженсен точно знает, о чем думает Джаред, он давно и безошибочно читает его мысли. Ухмыляется, зараза, понимающе, и предлагает, как ни в чем не бывало:  
  
— Еще партию?


End file.
